Charmed,Miss Royal
by catroyalnumberone
Summary: I day what seemed to be rather dull..ending quite interesting,more chapters to come.Sorry,this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me!Bad sum.but story is sure to impress!in progress,just have to submit other chapters and secound part-Hope you like it!


It was a lovely day outdoors in London's very own Drury , actually,I wasn't thinking it was all that " lovely" but I wasn't having a particularly lovley week excuse my fowl mood,Reader,for for it all started with this,you see.I had received some very interesting was holding a he did invite me although I do not see why. Here, let me tell you from the beggining.I had been sitting in a little uncomfortably hard wooden chair,twirling my hair and twiddling my thumbs idly.I have been staying with my patron,Mr. Sheridan since the Theatre Royal had been reduced to nothing more than a pile of rubble on the side of the street,waiting for someone to build it anew.I was having a very dull day, with Syd and his Boys away one some boxing meet,Pedro still in Jamacia,Lizziegone to America...do you see now why I am acting to dreadful?Any way, the only person I have left is Frank,Earl of sounds so strange when I think of him as a person with a real title.I can't believe sometimes that the chimney sweep boy is a tousled chestnut hair ,his amazing eyes...!Not again!I don't know why I keep thinking of him as,well,you know."Knock-Knock-Knock!"The door's banging waking me from my odd and disturbing thoughts.I stood up and walked towards the door yelling "One minute,one minute,I"m coming!"Finally, some real talking!I slowly open the door and see... "Frank!What are you doing here?I thought you'd be studying or something?!"I sq waked , a minute,hold on,did I just act like a bird in front of Frank? Oh,dear!Great now I sound like Lizzie.I blushed brightly. " I,well, I , .Sheridan saw me at the park and said that you were in neEd of a companion,I decidided I fit the ...will you have me for the day,Miss Royal?he bowed jokingly trying to ease the unspoken tension between us.I giggled and then curtsied after. "Well, seeing as I do have a need of a companion, you will have to do,Lord Francis!"We then started laughing uncontrollably and sat over on the stone walk. "Alright,then Mademoiselle!Let us be off!"With that he turned closed the door and took my hand and we ran across the bustling streets and into Covent there we headed to the Avon's home,where we ran through the halls narrowly missing angry maids and ,my servant friend said a quick hello and we were off ,I caught up to Frank and tackled him can I say,he had an unfair headstart! "Ha!I got you!"I cried,trying to get him off guard."Not for long,you don"t!He blurted and I decided that this was just what I needed.I smiled,got off and ran to the yard I could hear his pants gaining on me.I ran behind a large willow tree hoping to loose my running .He got both tumbled to the grassy dirt and I giggled in the world was that for?Just as I was thinking that Frank started talking. "Cat,listen,on Thursday my mother is making me have a ball,and I was wondering...well,if you wanted to go?.I mean it would be a lot more exiting with you there and I wouldn't have to dance with all of those girls."Frank said suddenly.I was compleatly shocked !Why in the world would Frank want me to go to a " somebody" ball,its not like I am anyone,just a red haired orphan girl,just like I was before I had found my dead ,he died of sickness just a month ago. "Frank...I don't know what to say.I guess you could say that...well,I don't I don't belong with lady's and just a orphaned street urchin."I said ,choking back a sob."Don't you dare cry like a child Cat just a little ball,not the last time you will ever see him!"I chanted to myself. "No, don't you ever call your self anything less than you are Cat I thought you that bad,do you think I would have asked?No!I think you are perfect,Cat.I mean your brave,funny,loyal...beautiful"Frank said,blushing as he said the last thinks of me as beautiful?Oh,my goodness!My stomach fluttered anxiously. "You are all of those are what I think are the best things about you."He added in the end. "Are you telling the truth?" I murmered,stillamazed. "Of course I am you really think I would lie or joke about that?"He replied,my eyes itching to water at his words. "oh,Frank what can I say to that?(he looked at me pleadingly.). Alright,I'll go.I must be off now though,Mr Sheridan will be expecting me." I laughed. "Tommorrow then,Miss Royal?"Frank joked "As you wish,Monsieur Avon.A pleasure always."I smiles and suddenly does another thing completely unexpected-leans forward and kisses he was kissing me and to tell the truth,I kind of liked it ! He pulled back much too fast and mumbled something like a sorry, I don't know what I was thinking,and looked away,blushing. I didn't want to spoil the kiss,so I leaned over and kissed him back ,turned,and ran home.


End file.
